Movie Villains' Last Words
I'll give you a chance for it, willing them will be plain, that you haven't devour it, in the well of PAIN! - Count Ottokar * It's Beautiful! - Rene Belloq * Don't Move. - Major Toht * Meanwhile, continue your reinforcements. - Colonel Dietrich * All units, get the weapons going! - Colonel Vogel * You thaught you could escape me. (Indiana Jones grunts) What you gotta do now, Dr. Jones? (Indiana Jones firing Great Goblin's Forehead) Oww, Ooh, Oy! (Indiana Jones swings his sword on Great Goblin's Belly) D'owh! (Indiana Jones grunts) That'll do it. - Great Goblin * William: What is it? Bert: Walter Donovan. Tom: Can we eat him too? - William, Bert and Tom Troll * Well take a picture. This is the last time you will see Coco or her underpants. - Coco LaBouche * Bad dog! Bad dog! Coco! Coco, wait! - Jean Claude * Oh, I can't get a shot from here. Bree, go lower. - Sloan Blackburn * After my choice killing Pangborn's son, they will deliver your prufer one to him for punishment for Charles' Murderer. I can't imagine he will be most of them all. - General Magnus * Nine Minutes. - Destro * Get away from that! - Baroness * This time, nothing can save you! - Storm Shadow * That we reverse the polarity. - Dr. Mindbender * Let's not be to hasty hey joes? Would have substantial bribe would be out of the question? - Cobra Commander * No, no no! The organics are destroying anything! They're no longer deserve to rule this world! - Overkill * I do not need you to tell me that! - Venomous Maximus * Come on, I was just kidding. Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments...Wasn't that hilarious, everybody? cage is put in a police car, which drives away I will destroy all of you! - Plankton * You've not seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron! - King Goobot * That is what you did to me, Kid! You and your mother are just finished for now! - Agent Eddy * Don't be afraid of your uncle, Bart Simpson. You've teaching has turned me to normal heart transformed me. Besides, i have checks with little poodles on it. off his hat and give it to Bart Simpson I won't be able to burn the city from this anymore. Farewell, my nephew like your friend of your father. Farewell, Bart. - Mr. Ronald Banner * Two for the pleasure one. This must be my lucky day. (Milhouse: Millionare Maggie!) the stone with a sword Oh no, the stone. No, no, no, no, no, nooooooooo! into gold - Mr. Burns * Ronald Banner, have you gone mad! I will not tolerate this assault of the house of god! - Hamilton * Remember, Bart and Jimbo Jones-Simpson saved your exciting school of the education. But rest assured, Homer Simpson, you haven't seen the last of the great Mr. Ronald Banner! - Horst * Consider it, my highest is honored, sir. - Fritz * None of your mailman friends can hear you. - Johnny "The Axe" * And you've just a bad guy! (giggles) The stupid bad guys! - Hans *You think you're one of them? Time to wake up. - General Quaritch *I can't hold on to the gunship, much longer! - Colonel Schmidt *Fall back! FALL BACK! - Cpl Lyle Wainfleet *Yes sir, Major Drenkenberg - Spartan Sergeant Locke *That's not The Tree of Souls! Onward, men! - Major Drenkenberg. *I'm Al Roker. We'll be right back after these messages. So stay tuned for more information. I just hope Colonel and General has a sadly death for little more peeling. - Al Roker (Avatar) *Yeah, baby! - Sean Fike * What have you done to me? - James McCullan * Oh, Kyle. How could i say no to you? (Seagulls: Yay!) Are ya ready, kids! I can't hear you! Here ya go! - Burger Beard * Come and get some, R.L. Stine! - Craig Ferguson (vampire) * I'm fine! (Danny McBride: That's what i fucking talking about, but why would you be changing cellar i tell you, changing fucking cellar?) You did change fucking cellar, it would exist. (Will Ferrell: I'll never get the shit-ass sunny d just for squashing the goddamn fudge rounds?! But why would i help you fucking destroy my 45 years old as i am, Nick?!) Grow up, Ferrell. That's why he's yelling at you. (Will Ferrell: You will believe us in whole time!) * and * Blow them out! Use your mouth, blow them out! - Jonah Hill (poccessed monster) * I'll tell you what have book done to you without that, Paxton, you better not rest in peace into the heaven, because this word is called pity, not petty like that, Tom Petty! You better not wrestling me in the boxing tournament, you will be surprise in honor of mine. (killed Bill Paxton with his heart out) Aha! Stine! (R.L. Stine: He ate Paxton! Quick! Get us out of here) (everyone runs away) Bring them to me! - Big Boss Man (heavy metal canniball from Goosebumps) * Holy shit! That's worst than slaughtering. - Stephan A. Franck (Monster Thomasville) * Slappy is not happy! (R.L. Stine: The neither is Stine, stupid dummy! (kicks off slappy)) Ugh! See ya in your dreams! (evil laugh) - Slappy the Dummy Category:About villains